Beast
The disfigurement of a doctor's wife leads to the discovery of a murder under similar circumstances from the past. Summary When Lisa Ross is brought into the emergency room with a severe case of chloracne, suspicion quickly turns to her husband Greg, a well-known dentist, especially after she dies. During their investigation, Goren and Eames hear whispers about Lisa's infidelities, but the real break comes when they learn that Lisa was not the first woman to whom Greg Ross had been connected who had died of the same symptoms. Plot Dr. Gregory Ross' wife, Lisa Ross, is mysteriously poisoned with dioxin and ultimately dies from the poisoning. The culprit turned out to be one of her pub quiz group partners, Colleen Dexler. Colleen Dexler knew Dr. Greg Ross from years before when he was engaged to her prettier sister, Morgan Dexler. Little did Dr. Ross knew Morgan was cheating on him. He ultimately found out, had a private investigator prove it and killed her via dioxin poisoning. Ross eventually married again, this time to the beautiful Lisa but she too was unfaithful. Instead of Ross finding out, Colleen found out and was in actuality the one Lisa was cheating with via an online relationship. She persuaded Lisa, under the guise of being Lisa's online "suitor", to insert a mixture of cocaine and dioxin within her vaginal cavity. Thus, Lisa was poisoned with dioxin. When Ross was about to go down for both murders, he pointed the detectives in the direction of Colleen. Colleen eventually confesses she was the one to poison Lisa but that she didn't kill her sister, although she didn't say it was Dr. Ross either, although she knew. The police knew Ross killed Morgan Dexler however and he too went down for murder. Before being led away, she admits she killed Lisa because only she truly loved Dr. Ross and that it was her mother's fault that Morgan was dead because Colleen never would have cheated on Dr. Ross but the mother just HAD to push Morgan into Dr. Ross' life. Carver thought Dr. Ross probably was in heaven having landed two beautiful women on separate occasions but Goren concludes the episode by saying "Beauty, it's a beast." Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Katie MacNichol as Colleen Dexler * Elizabeth Hobgood as Lisa Vanston Ross * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Nathan Dean as Dr. Belkin * Celia Weston as Joanne Dexler * Bronson Pinchot as Dr. Greg Ross * Stephen Barker Turner as Adam Riggins * Cullen O. Johnson as Mike Vanston * Karen Shallo as Carol Vanston * John Braden as Dr. Braden * Carla Harting as Dr. Amy Cantello * Lucas Caleb Rooney as Matty Cullen * Sanjiv Jhaveri as Dr. Patel * Cornell Womack as Detective Kahn * Eva DeVirgilis as Marcia Cullen * Richard Hoehler as Zifkin * Billy Merritt as Jack * Evan Neumann as Rudy * Cheryl Stern as Karen * Lianne Kressin as Migdalia * Lucy McMichael as Helen * John Rue as Quizmaster * Cindy Cheung as Layla * Dar Riser as Mauricio * Joyce R. Korbin as Moira * Patricia Dalen as Cecilia * Daniel Gonzalez as Louis References Chloracne Quotes Background information and notes * This episode seems to be based on the Dr. Barton Corbin case. On Dec. 4, 2004 Jennifer Corbin was found shot once in the head in her Buford, Georgia home with a handgun beside her. Her 7-year-old son discovered her body and reportedly told police that his dad, Dr. Corbin, had killed his mom. While authorities were investigating the death of Jennifer Corbin in Gwinnett County, a Richmond County grand jury on Dec. 22 indicted Barton Corbin for the 1990 death of Dorothy (Dolly) Hearn, who was Barton's girlfriend in dental school in Augusta. Hearn was found shot to death in her apartment with a gun in her lap. Four days into jury selection for his trial for the murder of his wife, Corbin suddenly decided to plead guilty to the murder of his wife Jennifer Corbin in 2004 and the murder of his former girlfriend Dolly Hearn in 1990. He was sentenced to two life sentences, to be served concurrently. (Source: The Barton Corbin Case on About.com) * The use of dioxin to poison someone was based on the real-life poisoning of Ukrainian President Viktor Yushchenko, which occurred not long before this episode. Yushchenko is the third and current President of Ukraine. He took office on January 23, 2005. Yushchenko became seriously ill in early September 2004. He claimed that he was poisoned by government agents. After his illness, his face became heavily disfigured: grossly jaundiced, bloated, and pockmarked. British toxicologist Professor John Henry of St Mary's Hospital in London declared the changes in Yushchenko's face were due to chloracne, which can be the result of dioxin poisoning. Dutch toxicologist Bram Brouwer found levels of dioxin in Yushchenko's blood that were 6,000 times above normal and also stated his changes in appearance to be the result of chloracne. Chloracne is an acne-like eruption of blackheads, cysts, and pustules associated with over-exposure to certain halogenated aromatic compounds, such as chlorinated dioxins and dibenzofurans. The lesions are most frequently found on the cheeks, behind the ears, in the armpits and groin region. (Sources: Chloracne & ) Category:CI episodes